Sick days
by Missingmoney
Summary: When Lu questions the relationship the girls have with the boys, it creates a chain of events that will make the girls would never imagine. At the same time, two particular boys have fallen sick due to overworking themselves, and now it's up to the girls to take care of them. Not knowing that love is blooming around them.
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first time writing an M rated story. And even more importantly, it's my first attempt here. I've been caught up with a lot of real life stuff, but that didn't stop me from enjoying the game.**

 **I took some inspiration from the story 'When a Hypothetical goes to far.'**

 **While there are M rated stuff in this story, it would probably not be so serious. If anything I plan to do something similar to the mentioned story. If you hadn't read it, go do so. It's quite funny.**

* * *

"In all honesty, I'm not too sure what we should be doing now." Aisha sighed as she played around with her marshmellow.

Ever since they had sealed the demon god and saved Lannox, the party found themselves with a lot of free time as they awaited the six priestess of El to combine their prophercies. It didn't help their moods that the journey from their respective homelands could take weeks at best just to come over.

As such this led the most of the El search party with nothing to do.

"We could do girls talk?" Rena suggested.

"What do girls normally talk about?" Ara asked in turn.

"Fashion, shopping, latest happenings...oh and boys as well."

At the mention of the last bit, Lu chuckled in a very smug way. "Oh my, are you discussing the issue of boys now? How surprising given that valentine's day just passed by recently. I'm certain that you all had at least SOMEONE that you gave chocolates to right?"

Immediately every girl other than her and Eve froze.

Jackpot. She had found something that bothered them all.

"What a surprise. I was under the belief that since life was short, you would all have started to pursue a relationship of some kind."

The Wind Sneaker played with her fingers while looking down. "I...once considered that. But it's rather hard to find a proper candidate. I would outlive most of them after all."

"Excuses." Lu scoffed as she crossed her arms. "I'm a demon and I made Ciel one. Now we can be together. There's so many ways to extend a person's life. Magic, divine or demonic powers. Take your pick."

Aisha huffed as she turned away. "I couldn't be bothered to waste any time looking for guys. Most of them are perverts anyway."

"Or is it because you don't have confidence due to being a washing board?"

"Who are you calling washing board?! You're no better yourself!"

"And yet I found my special someone, what about you?"

To that, Aisha had nothing to say.

At this point in time, the machine queen spoke up. "This conversation is pointless. I see no need to engage in it."

Lu clicked her tongue. The Battle Seraph was the hardest to make fun off due to her lack of emotions. There wasn't anything she could come up with to say to her.

In turn, she turned to Ara and asked. "What about you?"

"I-I-"

The poor girl's face about as red as a tomato as she like Rena played around with her fingers while looking away. "I don't know how to approach them."

Immediately she turned to Elisis and asked. "What about you?"

The Crimson Avenger just looked blankly at her before drinking her coffee. "It's too much trouble to think about them."

"Unless it's about your brother?"

At the mention of the word brother, she brought her head down onto the table. It was no surprise to the group at this point of time that she had a little brother complex.

"No...no...I'm just worried about him. That's all. The way he always acts first without regard for himself and-"

The way she weakly denied her claims only served to further their beliefs regarding her behaviour.

"So in the very end, I'm the only one who has any experience regarding relationships. I pity you mortals. You are all aware that life is short yet you still don't know how to enjoy it. Perhaps your chosen is closer to you than you realize."

"You make it sound as if we're interested in the boys." Rena replied.

"Are they not to your liking?"

The demon lord was enjoying their reactions than she would like to admit.

"No-I mean yes...I mean no! I mean-"

At this point of time Ara was stuttering over her words. Her mind was a mess regarding this topic.

"I don't see what's so good about them!" Aisha huffed as she crossed her arms. The Elemental Master then softly mumbled. "Though...they can be rather cool at times."

"Do those guys even want to pursue a relationship?"

Aisha thought about it for a moment. "Isn't Chung engaged to the water priestess? Though from what I heard, his feelings regarding her are hard to talk about, since he says he doesn't know what to consider them, but it doesn't feel like romance. What about Raven?"

This time it was Rena who answered. "I once tried to get into one with him, it didn't work out. He still hasn't moved passed his previous lover, and he had trouble seeing me as myself."

"What about Mr Add?" Ara asked.

Everyone stared at her for a few moments before breaking out into laughter. Well everyone except Eve. It was a foolish question. The Diabolic Esper didn't care about anything but his own devices. They would sooner believe that Demon God was in reality a good person and that all their efforts were actually for naught than believe Add would pursue a relationship.

"Good one Ara." Aisha spoke out in between fits of laughter.

"So that just leaves Elsword than."

Upon hearing her brother's name, Elesis spoke up. "No!"

"Why not?" Lu asked as she suppressed the urge to grin.

"My...My brother isn't good with woman." She weakly replied. "Like...he probably has never even thought about such things before. Or at least not any more."

Elesis felt a little lonely seeing how independent her brother had become. It made her proud but also lonely.

"I do not see the problem." Eve replied to her. "Unlike the others, I see no problems in pursuing him."

The silence that followed after the statement was unnerving.

"Eve…" Aisha softly called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Did...did you say there was nothing wrong with pursuing a relationship with a guy? And with Elsword of all people?!"

"What is wrong with my brother?" There was dangerous hint of steel the way the Crimson Avenger came to her brother's support.

"No-nothing…He's actually quite nice. I just said it wrongly." She backed away while laughing nervously.

Everyone felt a chill go down their spines the way Elesis spoke up. When out of battle the Crimson Avenger was a complete lazy bum who needed help just waking up. The only times she was decent was when her brother was around. And batshit insane if anything had hurt him.

The one time he got hurt covering Aisha from Avalanche's attack, she in turn went and levelled the whole temple along with the undead high priest.

"Elsword...hmm…" Rena hummed to herself. "He's a good person, though still naive. I'm glad to see that despite him being hot headed like all those years ago, he's learnt to think before acting."

"And I suppose he's not as immature as before. Though still a kid at times, at least he doesn't bother anyone."

"But I feel that Mr Elsword takes his life a little too seriously. I've never seen him do anything outside of training during his free time. Does he have any hobbies?"

"My brother used to go hunting when younger. Claim it got his mind off things." There was a pause as the elder sister did some thinking. "Come to think of it, whenever it was time for a meal, he was normally the first one who volunteered."

"Except Eve has taken that job from him ever since becoming a Battle Seraph. Everytime he tries to go hunting, she'll cut him off with the excuse that it's a waste of time."

The Nasod queen simply replied. "I see no need to waste time when he could be improving his skills. The search function of my drones are superior to the tracking senses of any living being. Though I confess, if he had desired the duty so much, he need only ask and I would have allowed him the chance to do so."

Rena sighed. "That's the problem with the boys. Especially Elsword and Chung. Neither of the two of them think about themselves. They're always working for the sake of others and are afraid to voice out their concerns for themselves. It almost makes me wish for the boys to return to their younger days."

Aisha shuddered. "No thank you. I rather take this mature Elsword than his impulsive and idiotic self from before. And Chung was too much of a doormat who let everyone walk all over him when we first met."

"That's why I said almost. These days, they're too uptight, and need they need to find time to relax."

"Go hunting, learn new skills in a workshop, or just find a girl. Especially the last bit." Lu smirked as she placed one hand against her cheeks. "The two of them have a lot of girls eyeing them. If you aren't careful, they'll easily snatch them away from you."

"I-I'm not interested in either of them. So I couldn't care if they go out with anyone…" The elemental master took a moment to consider. "Though I suppose I should thank them for their hard work."

"They do deserve a reward of some kind." The wind sneaker nodded in agreement.

"It would be for the better if they take some time off. My data reveals that it is dangerous for humans to overwork themselves."

The mood was ruined by Lu coughing rather loudly. The demon lord then asked. "So what are your plans than? It's all nice to have a rally and then set a goal, but have you thought about how you were going to go around with the execution?"

None of the members there had any answer for it.

"Well if you want to do something for them, how about finding out first what is it they want?"

"And how do we do that?"

With the exception of Eve, every girl felt annoyed as Lu slowly placed one hand under her chin and giggled. "Every good ruler should take the time to learn about their subjects. I learnt that the hard way."

"I believe your only subject at the moment is Ciel." Eve pointed out.

"I'll easily claim more once I return to power." She waved the accusations off. "Saying you want to repay them, but not even knowing anything about them? How laughable is that?"

It was at this moment did Ciel return home carrying groceries in. "I'm back. Though tonight's dinner will have to be changed."

"What?!" Both Aisha and Lu screeched out loud. The two were really looking forward to Ciel's famous steak.

"I regret to inform you that Elsword and Chung have fallen sick, and steak is not good for sick people."

"Mr Elsword and Mr Chung is sick?!"

"What happened to them?"

"Is my brother safe?!"

"What is their condition?"

One by one the group bombarded the dreadlord with questions. Questions that he didn't have time to answer until his master told them to shut up.

"As I was saying. The two of them have come down with a high fever. Consequent of overworking." He sighed. "Honestly what fools they are. To attempt to continue their trainings without even realizing that they were sick. It's a wonder that they haven't killed themselves yet." Shaking his head he then made a request. "Seeing that Raven is out and Add is clearly not suited to taking care of them, I would have to trouble you ladies into doing so."

Most of the ladies had no problem in following through with their request.

It was after all, the least that they could do.

* * *

 **I originally wanted to do everyone, but found some things that made it hard to write for some. Like I find the relationship between Lu and Ciel mostly perfect already. Excluding Lu and Rena who are ageless, there's quite the far gap between Raven and the girls. Not to mention I can't imagine hooking up with a girl who looks like your late lover.**

 **And Add? I like his gameplay and style, but I don't know how to implement his character into a relationship.**

 **So in the end it's mostly about Elsword and Chung. The former is a Lord Knight where according to the novels. the knight path has him being no longer a naïve and immature trouble maker, though he has a habit of being over reliant on people. After his sister left, he turned to Eve for emotional support and then later on Add of all people for emotional support.**

 **While the later is a Tactical trooper. A shame I don't his character as one seeing that in the novels he's basically Iron Princess.**

 **The M rated events start next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now I'm not going to be jumping straight into the heavy stuff. But this chapter is where it begins, M rated things start to come in lightly and gets more evident soon enough. For now though, just enjoy it.**

* * *

Elsword sneezed rather loudly. The lord knight was rather worried about what was going to happen next. When he heard from Ciel, the girls were going to end up taking care of them. That alone was reason to worry.

Oh he really respected them as friends and comrades. However he would never trust them with taking care of people. Unlike her neat appearance of the surface, Aisha was a complete slouch who couldn't do anything household related and often he had to clean up for her. Rena was a little better in that she knew how to keep things clean, but was a terrible cook who couldn't do anything. Eve needed her drones just to do the simplest chores, Lu was completely hopeless without Ciel, and Ara was just a walking timebomb.

Last and most definitely the worst of the bunch was his sister. Oh he was a siscon indeed. Even to his age, he almost worships his sister for her strength. When he was younger, she took good care of him, but that was before she took in the power of darkness. Now outside of battle, their roles had reversed because she lost her ability to do even the simplest of things. Not that it diminished any feeling of love or respect her had for her.

And it was the role of these girls to watch over him. Clearly Ciel had no knowledge of how useless they were in such cases, otherwise he couldn't have left them in charge. He was pretty sure that Chung was in the same boat.

At the very least his friend wasn't losing any sleep over this. He was so going to punch Chung once this was over for sleeping peacefully without worry.

At present, he was wondering which would be the easier way to go. Death by demons or death by the hands of near incompetent girls?

* * *

"Does anyone know what to eat when you're sick?" Rena asked as she stretched her arms. Being an Elf, she had enhanced vitality, and never got sick. Injured, yes, sick never.

"I believe soup happens to be most common choice in such cases." Eve replied all the while observing her comrades. "Though I confess, I feel that it would be better if we await Ciel to return."

"It's just a bowl of soup. How hard can it be?"

Eve remembered what happened the last time they were forced to cook on their own. It was a complete and utter disaster. Rena's meals while delicious wasn't easy to stomach. Aisha couldn't cook and had to resort to stealing which didn't work so well the last time. And also to this day no one ever mentioned again given how they wanted to forget it. Her own food tasted like garbage, since she didn't understand the need for good food given her lack of emotions. Ara was too clumsy in the kitchen for anyone to trust, and Elesis was completely useless given that she would fall asleep in the middle of cooking.

At present, the elf was the only one remotely trustworthy.

"What kind of soup are we making?"

"It's a vegetable soup. Elves don't eat meat after all."

The girls bickered amongst themselves reading the flavour as the Nasod queen watched silently until she asked the next important question.

"Who amongst us is going to feed them? My data shows that humans with high fevers have great difficulty attempting even the simplest things like eating and cleaning. However it is also known it is possible to transfer an illness from to another. As a nasod I am fine to do so."

No one said anything, but they certainly didn't trust Eve to take care of anyone. She was to rough in her methods.

It was easy to imagine how she would 'take care' of her comrades. Every other girl in the kitchen all had the same idea of she 'looked after' her comrades.

* * *

" _E-Eve? What are you doing?" Elsword asked nervously as his eyes darted around the room. Hoping for something he could use to distract her._

 _Eve had simply walked into his room without concern and approached him with a thermometer in hand. It wasn't what she was holding that scared him, but rather how she was doing so. She held it in a way that most people who do with knives just when they were about to stab someone with._

" _I am merely checking your temperature." The Seraph replied as she shoved the thermometer into his mouth and held it there for a while before pulling it out. "Your temperature is alarmingly high."_

 _At this point in time, she noticed how his shirt was entirely soaked with his sweat._

 _Letting out a sigh, Eve grabbed him by his shoulders and attempted to remove his shirt._

" _Wait! What are you doing?!"_

 _Fear evident in his eyes, the lord knight attempted to break free from her grasp, but his body weakness and her abnormal strength denied him any hopes of success. He could only cry out in shame as she stripped him to his underwear._

" _Your body is covered in sweat. It would be wise to clean it up."_

 _The boy realized what she meant and the moment she turned away to pick up a wet towel, he quickly threw himself of the bed, hoping to make a break for the door. He barely made it past a few steps before he tripped over his own feet._

" _What foolishness. You can barely stand, let alone run. Still if you would not make this easy, you leave me with no choice."_

 _Without hesitation, she called for assistance. "Moby, Remy, restrain him."_

 _Her drones pinned both his arms to the floor as she straddled him._

" _Eve, please reconsider this." He pleaded desperately._

" _I see no problem with what I'm doing." Eve nonchalantly stated as she pulled out the wet cloth and wiped his forehead, before moving onto the rest of his body._

 _Despite his initial struggles, Elsword soon came to enjoy her work. The battle seraph did a fine job in cleaning him up. She covered almost every part of his body in a quick and smooth fashion._

" _That leaves only two more areas to go." She says as she cleans the wet towel._

 _At first he wasn't too concerned, until he noticed her eyeing his underwear and quickly his face goes white._

" _Eve...I...I think it's all right. There's no need to go so far."_

" _Nonsense! Even a human should know that we can leave no stone unturned when cleaning."_

 _Without hesitation, she stripped him of his underwear, ignoring his cries of protest and start to clean his manhood._

" _What?" She thinks out loud as she notices that his member is becoming more erect as she does so. Lifting her cloth up, she notices that there something wet and sticky on it. Upon closer examination she realizes what that substance is and where it comes from. "Are you getting turned on?"_

" _I-I-I've never gotten close to a girl like this before." He admits as he looks to the side, his face was as red as his hair. "And I-I was saving myself for-"_

 _The Seraph not seeing anything wrong puts away the cloth and simply cuts him off by stroking his manhood with her hands._

" _Eeek-"_

 _The boy grits his teeth as he struggles to retain his sanity throughout the process. Even though she had no experience in doing this before, Eve truly knew how to pleasure him without realizing it._

 _The boy's breath starts to become ragged as he tries to futilely deny his excitement._

" _What are you complaining about?" Eve asks as she looks at him before looking back at her handiwork. Her mind freezes for several seconds trying to make sense of this when it does, she resumes her work. "Excited over something like this? You humans are strange."_

" _Eve-" The boy pleads in between breaths as he could feel himself about to climax. "Please stop, think about what the others will say! Especially my sister and Rena!"_

 _Sister and Rena!_

 _Rena!_

 _RENA!_

* * *

It was rare for the nasod queen to raise her voice. But in such cases it was justified. Her shout had snapped the attention of the girls back to reality.

"You do realize your soup is boiling over right?"

Immediately the elf lets out a cry as she hastily puts out the fire alongside several of the other girls.

"Well that was a bust." The elemental master sighed as she tiredly sat on the couch. There wasn't enough ingredients at the moment to try again. "Guess the boys will have to go hungry for a while."

It was a subtle jab that stung the wind sneaker, making her feel even worse.

"How unusual, it is not like you to lose focus Rena." Eve said to her before turning to everyone else. "Likewise with you Aisha. I expected such behaviour from either Ara or Lu."

"Hey!"

She ignored their cries of protest and continues to speak.

"At present, I believe we should procure more supplies to care for the two, and we should also constantly monitor their status."

"So we split the duties?" Ara innocently asked.

"Yes. I believe Aisha should procure more groceries along with Rena. I and Ara will stay behind to monitor their conditions."

"What about Lu and Elesis?" Rena pointed to them.

"Are we really expecting them to do anything?" Aisha answers with a question of her own.

"I can monitor my brother." Elesis states. "I may have gotten a little lazy, but I can still take care of him."

" _Then why didn't you cook?"_

It was a question that every other girl wanted to ask, but was afraid that they might be opening a can of worms.

Lu on the other hand was just throwing about vulgarities about how she was being looked down on.

"So it's settled then. Elesis, Ara come with me. Assist me."

The queen normally would never have resorted to ordering humans as she normally had her drones at her side. However at present said drones were recharging.

"Elesis get some ice packs. Ara check on Chun, I shall do the same for Elsword."

Upon this declaration, everyone freezes up.

"Is something wrong?"

It was Rena who first recovered from her wild imaginations. "Oh no, it's nothing." She chuckled nervously, wondering how could she have thought up such insane ideas. It wasn't as if she had feelings for them right?

"Off course not." Aisha looked away embarrassed by what she had previously imagined. Sure she was grateful for the boys help, but she couldn't have imagined herself ever coming up with a scenario like that. This was all Eve's fault wasn't it?

"You aren't going to try something are you?" Ara mumbled to herself as she looked down at the floor, she was blushing for unknown reasons. It was highly possible that the most innocent looking girl might be hiding the dirtiest mind of all.

Elesis just stared at the ceiling with dead eyes. Her mind was starting to doubt whether or not she could take care of her little brother. Sure she was affectionate, and perhaps a little too personal at times, but she never imagined crossing that line...until now.

The seraph just shrugged as she made her way up to check on Elsword. It was then did she see Chung in his puppy paw pajamas coming out of the bathroom. The prince of Hamel looked like he could collapse at any given minute, considering that he was stumbling around like a drunk.

"Chung." She calls out to him.

As he turns around, she notices his terrible expression, yet despite this, he greets her properly.

"Hello Eve." He waves at her before he sneezes again.

"What are you doing? You should be in bed. You can barely even stand straight."

The boy laughs nervously before answering. "I'm fine, I just needed to use the washroom. I'm sorry I worried you, it's just a lot harder than I thought though."

"Do you need any help?" Ara asks.

The pikachu's face flushes red as he quickly turns around. "No! That won't be necessary! Well if you'll excuse me, I really should be going now."

His tough act was obviously a front given how he moved like a drunk, stumbling his way back to his room. It was a miracle he didn't trip over his own feet.

Eve, Ara and Elesis who watched the whole thing realized one thing.

"It's clear now that our patients require a lot more care than I originally imagined thanks to their stubborn nature. We must be more direct if we wish to assist them."

Her companions nodded in agreement.

Truly, the trails that would follow would most definitely be the harder and more dangerous than anything they have ever encounter.

May fortune smile on them, especially for the boys.

* * *

 **No lemons for now, so settle with a handjob, but it will come up soon. For now however just enjoy the hijincks as best you can. Since the main events comes at a later date.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so someone asked if I could write the pairings down. The answer is yes, but I won't.**

 **Mostly because the pairings become very obvious in the story.**

 **Elesis is already a dead giveaway.**

 **Another two more pairings become obvious this chapter.**

 **Now if I can ask for something, it would be ideas. I originally meant for this story to be a rather short series because it's hard to get many ideas for events. So I'm asking if anyone has any request or anything.**

 **Now just to warn you, I'm not confident writing anything M related. Because this is my first time doing so. Advice would be nice, but don't flame.**

* * *

"Ciel? Weren't you supposed to be cooking?" Raven asked as the Dreadlord walked into the living room carrying a box.

"There's been a change of plans. Apparently the citizens have decided to thank us by wanting to throw us a feast, but when news got out that our leader and his best friend were sick, they decided to send us some goods in thanks for services and hopes of recovering faster."

"So, I assume there's going to be a party tonight?"

"It's not so much a party as big meal. We won't actually be holding a party or so until Elsword and Chung recover."

The Blade master just shrugged. "Well it's not like anything bad will happen right? Where are the girls?"

"They're a little worn out." He sighs as he shakes his head. He expected such lazy attitude from his master, but the other girls as well? Well that was just disappointing.

"All they did was sit at home at day long. I think Elesis might have started to rub off on them."

"That or my master."

The only two sensible males of the group sighs again. It was then did Ciel changed the topic to a more reasonable one. "By the way, how are our patients?"

"Both are fine, still down with a terrible fever. I heard Chung almost collapsed when he went to the washroom, and Elsword had great difficulty even standing long enough to change his clothes. He made a huge fuss though when Rena offered to do so for him."

Unknown to them, while the girls were very capable individuals for some reason they tend to become very destructive when working together. It turns out with the exception of Rena, most of them were very prideful in their skills and methods of doing things. It was only because of people like Elsword and Chung that they were able to maintain the level of chaos the girls would have caused otherwise.

Dinner that night was glorious. Though by no means a lavish feast, it was certainly a huge step up from what they normally ate. Everyone ate and drank the night away, much to the annoyance of two individuals who were trying to sleep.

Without the leader and the goodie two shoes restricting them, the girls were free to party away. And this meant that there was no one restricting the alcoholic intake of the girls.

This was clearly not going to end well.

"I swear...those two are a bunch of morons." Aisha drew a pretty circle of flames in the air as she twirled her finger around. Her face was completely red from the alcohol. "They don't understand a girl's heart."

"I know right." The Asura slammed her cup onto the table while laughing heartily. "I once walked out half naked in front of Elsword by accident after taking a bath and he just wrapped his tunic around me saying I should be more aware. What nerve! Eun even stated not once in her life did she meet a guy as dense as him!"

This earned her a heavy slap on the back by the Wind Sneaker. "That's nothing. One time me and Elesis were sparring while we on our way to the volcano, and we accidentally blew away a portion of a forest where the guys were bathing. We ended up seeing them in their birthday suits. Yet they they shamelessly walked forth and asked if we were fine, they didn't even know that they were naked!"

The elf continued to laugh as she recalled those moments.

"That was a good memory." Elesis blissfully smiled as she recalled her brother trying to help her when she got a nosebleed back then. "A shame someone had to ruin it."

"Speaking of which, where is our ice queen anyway?"

"Upstairs in her room doing maintenance as usual." Lu replied. She was there when that incident happened and had screamed at how indecent they were. Which resulted in Ciel and Eve coming over and sending them back to camp.

The girls continued to talk more about their feelings regarding the boys. Until Lu asked an important question. "Last time I asked about your feelings, I forgot to ask if any of the boys are still virgins."

Every other girl there freezes up for a moment, but Elesis recovered quickly. "My brother is off limits. Take the mouse instead." She warns them.

Under normal circumstances even Rena would be afraid, but since the girls were drunk as hell, they couldn't be bothered to feel frightened. It was Rena who countered with a snide remark. "Off limits? Is it because you feel threatened that one of us could easily seduce him?"

"It certainly wouldn't be you thunder tits." Aisha smirked as she waved her glass in front of her in a taunting manner. "I don't think the mouse even listens to what you're saying with those things in the way."

"As if you're any better with our leader. Every time he tries to help you bash him over stupid things that aren't even his fault. It's a wonder he doesn't hate you." Ara reminded her.

"You aren't any better! You tried to seduce them so many times with all those accidental falls onto them and they haven't even noticed anything. You have zero sex appeal!"

"Pot meet kettle!"

The more they drank, the worst the argument got. It didn't take long before it degenerated into an ugly brawl with girls rolling around about throwing punches, kicks, insults and lots of hair pulling.

* * *

"Mr Elsword? How are you feeling?" Ara asked as she popped her head into his room. The party had gone on for quite some time. It only stopped when all the food and drinks were consumed. Most of the girls had drunk themselves silly and were either sleeping on the dinning table or dragging themselves back to bed.

Just being able to check up on her fallen comrade despite feeling like crap was already impressive in it's own right.

The said knight pushed himself up from his bed. Despite feeling like crap, the boy greeted her properly. He noticed that her hair was a mess and that her eyes were rather tired, most important of all was that her face was rather red, but decided not to comment on it.

"Hello Ara." He waved at her. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

It was at this moment did he sneeze. This led to girl to walk in. The Asura pressed one hand against his head before pulling back. "How can you say that when you're practically burning up!"

"Really, I'm fine." His attempt at a tough front was failing miserably.

Not wanting to listen anymore, she shoved him down back onto the bed where she took a thermometer out and examined it. "Ah! I forgot to ask Miss Eve how does this work?"

Elsword explains to her as he reaches out to take it but failed as she pulled the object out of the way. "You put it in a person's mouth and hold it there for a few moments to take the exact temperature. It's a lot more accurate than simply feeling it by hand."

"Oh ok then. Here let me help you."

Immediately she shoves it into his mouth much to his dismay and holds it there for several moments before removing it. "This is certainly quite high."

The boy takes a look at the reading before he sighs. "Yeah, I don't want to admit it, but it certainly looks that way."

Reading the mood, the Asura knew that now was a good time to house a heart to heart conversation.

"Mr Elsword, I really wish to thank you." She bowed to him suddenly. "After all I have troubled everyone in the past. Most especially you and Mr Chung."

"What is this about?"

Taking a deep breath, she sat next to him on his bed. Placing one hand onto his lap she explained. "Do you remember when we first met? I was the one who stopped you all from killing my brother. You had plenty of reason to do so. It was no surprise that everyone would treat me with suspicion and hostility. The only one who believed me at first was Mr Elsword despite everyone's protests."

"Ah…" He looked away. "I'm sorry,I'm not that good a person. If my sister didn't end up like your brother, I might have been no different."

"No you were right to do so." She placed one hand over his. "It was my fault. I knew my brother would continue to hurt more people by letting him go, even so I did."

In turn, he placed one hand over her head and rubbed it before replying.

"I'm not much different. When big sister went mad and betrayed humanity, she hurt easily as many people as your brother. Even though almost everyone thought it would be easier to put her down, I was the only one who stood by my beliefs to save her, and I don't regret it." The red hair boy then sighs as he thinks about the situation. "Elesis did a lot of wrong things, but she's working to make up for it. If there's anything left of your brother, we'll save him. He can work to fix some of the mistakes he made back then."

"Even Chung's father?"

The knight felt as he had just been slapped. He had completely forgotten about it. "That's...not something that can be fixed. It would be a lie if I said I believe that Chung can just forgive him for what he did. Maybe over time he might, but for now, It's a topic I would rather avoid talking about."

The girl flinched as if someone had just hit her. Elsword noticed her reaction and decided to stop. "That said, I'll do everything I can to help you find him. I just ask that you don't risk your life alone when it's time to confront him again."

"Yes! Thank you very much!"

The two sat in silence for some time until Ara leaned onto his shoulder.

It was then did the girl noticed how wet his pajamas was.

"Should I help you change? It wouldn't do well if you remained in a wet outfit like that." She raised her hands and wiggled her fingers while giggling like a little girl.

"That...that won't be necessary." The lad didn't mean to think badly of her, but like the others, he knew never to trust this woman outside of battle. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Oh no! I insist!" He swore he saw her lick her lips as she reached towards him and grabbed him by his shirt and yanked at it.

"Ara please!" He screamed as he trashed about. Call it a childish sense of pride, but he couldn't live with himself if he still had to let a woman dress him at his age.

"Don't struggle, this will be over soon."

He froze in terror as he noticed her tone had changed to a sultry one and her eyes glowed faintly. This wasn't the nice Ara he was used to dealing one. No this was her other personality that was born of Eun's power. One that often showed itself in battle and on rare occasions.

And that meant that she was dead serious about stripping him.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screamed out loud as Ara threw herself onto him and pinned him onto the bed.

The door was kicked opened a few moments later and Eve walked in. She didn't see what was wrong with the picture. All She saw was Ara straddling Elsword in his underwear.

"I see the alcohol has kicked in." Eve nonchalantly states.

Despite the struggle, her leader was able to hear her words properly. "Alcohol?! You gave her alcohol?!" He screamed at her. "You know what it does to the girls!"

It was widely known that all the girls except for Lu and Eve were terrible drinkers. The worst of the batch was Ara and Elesis. What were they thinking allowing those girls to drink?

As he was about to question them, he realized that it was because of him and Chung in the past often watching over them did they not have many chances to drink.

"It was a gift from the locals. They claim it's a small reward for saving them. There was too much to store, so we consumed some and stored the rest. I believe that almost everyone consumed alcohol. Raven is still downstairs drinking, while Ciel is cleaning up. The others have either drunk themselves to sleep or are retreating to their rooms. As a Nasod, I have no need to eat or drink, so I left them alone."

"At least help me out here!"

"I don't see any problems."

Before he could complain any further, the Asura placed one hand under his chin and gently tilted it towards her face. "Oh Elsword, there's a pretty girl down here giving you all her attention, and you still wouldn't want to pay attention. Why is it that that all the good boys just don't know how to treat a lady? Both you and your best friend are so dense, not even knowing when a girl is interested in both of you."

Summoning her powers, she materialized her tails and gently pinned his arms and legs onto his bed. "Now just relax, and I'll show you a wonderful time." She then glanced at the Nasod. "Are you still here? Can't you see two people are trying to have a private time?"

"Eve this is wrong! If you have a heart please stop her from doing this!"

The said Seraph only had one thing to say. "Please try to use protection. She would be of no use if she got pregnant on our journey." Eve no longer seeing any reason to be here simply walked out of the room not caring about her friend.

"Relax, and we'll both feel good." The Asura licked her lips before she bent down and kissed him.

The knight looked away as she slowly removed her clothing. He hadn't thought about it before, but Ara really had one hell of a body. That said he never dreamed he would end up in a position like this.

"I won't let you escape, not this time anyway."

"This time?" Elsword noticed her choice of words. He didn't even blink as she slowly removed his clothes. "What do you mean by that?"

In turn she kissed his cheek this time. "It's always like this with you isn't it? Every time I try to impress you, you never notice. No matter what I do, it wasn't enough."

"What...are you talking about?"

He felt rather hurt that he didn't understand what she meant. He always kept an eye for his comrades and friends. He took the time to get to know them better. He fought alongside them. He was honoured to fight alongside them. So how could she say such a thing?

"You look confuse. That is so unfair..." Ara smiled sadly. "I was never talking about things like friends or comrades. What I wanted was for you to see me as a woman. All this time together, and you never noticed it did you?" She then took a deep breath as she brought her face down to his ear and whispered. "I love you…"

The knight's entire body freezes up. Ara loves him? The news was too much for him to take in.

"Hehe…" He laughed weakly. "That's a good one. It's probably just the alcohol talking Ara. You're drunk, you aren't thinking straight."

That was what he was telling himself.

Seeing this, the fox girl sighed. Really? Even at this time, he was still so dense? Or was there something else that was stopping him from accepting her feelings? No matter. She shook her head.

If words wouldn't get through, action will. Caring not for his protests, she slipped her hands into his boxers and felt around for his manhood. She gently caressed it, feeling every bit of it before she removed the last piece of his clothing to see it in it's glory.

Rubbing her fingers together, she noticed how it was wet and sticky. "Excited already are we?" She smirked as she bent down and bought it into her mouth and sucked on it, her head bobbing up and down slowly.

He started to squim at the feeling her blowjob was giving. Desperate he tried trashing about, but her grip was too firm.

"Wait, I've never gone through with this before."

She stopped for a moment to look at him. "So, I'm your first?"

He nodded. "I was hoping to save myself for a later time."

"Then this is my good fortune." She licked his member before resuming her work.

"Ara please! I can't hold it in!" He cried out just before he came over her face.

The Asura happily swallowed a little despite it being a little bitter. "Oh my." She laughed. "That was better than I expected."

Elsword at this point in time was close to giving up. Wondering just how badly had the alcohol messed up her mind. "Ara, if you can hear me…"

"I can hear you just fine."She giggled as she stood up. However she didn't loosen her hold over him. Instead placed one finger on her chest and slowly traced a line downwards while speaking in a seductive tone. "You gave me a nice appetizer, now for the main dish."

Elsword noticed her entrance was dripping wet, and worst of all, it was directly above his penis. Even if he was slow at times, there was no way he could not know what this means.

"LADY EL! ARA STOP THIS!" He screamed in fear.

He couldn't bear the thought of this. If Ara really went through with it, his sister would kill him, and her as well. She wouldn't even care if Ara was drunk or unaware of this moment.

"Why would I?" She smiled in a teasing manner as she lowered herself onto his genitalia. Even though she was whimpering at the pain, she couldn't help but get excited at the same time. She leaned forward and kissed him again while moving her hips up and down.

He knew it was wrong, but it didn't stop him from feeling so good.

"You know, I can feel it growing bigger inside of me."

His eyes widen at that comment. "Ara, please, just take it out. Don't do something we'll both regret later on."

Her response to that was to increase her pace as she wanted to finish.

How did it come to this? He asked himself. He was supposed to be a knight. And one of the best ones before he was removed from the order. How could he have ended up in such a helpless situation.

It was over. He closed his eyes doing his best not to finish, but it was a losing battle. Just when he was about to hit his limit, the sense of pleasure was stopped halfway.

"What?" Ara stopped as she felt something grabbed her by her shoulders.

He opened his eyes and saw it was Eve who was doing so.

"I believed I warn you not to do anything that could result in getting pregnant. It would be a hindrance to us all." The seraph stated as she released an electric shock onto the poor girl knocking her out.

Elsword who was inside of her felt the shock as well but didn't black out, though it did hurt a lot.

"I'll be taking her back to her room, seeing that she can't do anything at her present state." Eve said to him.

The boy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Eve."

She nodded in appreciation.

"By the way, were you…"

"I was outside standing guard. I suspected that this might happen."

"Even so, thank you very much."

Bidding the boy farewell, she took the girl who had reverted back to her original form and left the room.

Along the way, she questioned herself.

" _Unusual. Would it not have been more efficient to let Moby or Remy to watch over them, while I conduct my work?"_

* * *

As Chung was heading back to the bathroom, he heard something. Something familiar.

He wanted no more than to avoid it, but he really needed the washroom, so he preservered. He discovered the source to be someone completely unexpected.

"Aisha?"

The Elemental Master was kneeling on the ground vomiting. When he approached her, he noticed that her face was a little red. He grew a little worried.

"Umm...Aisha? Are you alright?"

Said girl stared at him for a while not saying anything. Until she broke into a crazed smile. Without warning, she pulled him into a crushing bear hug.

"Can't breath…" He gasped. She was definitely drunk. It wasn't like he couldn't break free, but he didn't want to be rough with her while she was in a vulnerable state.

Thankfully she released her hold over him and backed away a little bit. Though the smile on her face was rather unnerving.

"Eehehehe…" She giggled as she cupped his chin and stared at him. "My little mousie."

Warning sirens were going off in his head. It was telling him to run. Run as far away from here as possible. Girls when drunk were very dangerous. Drunken girls with great power was even worse.

But alas, being a goodie two shoes, he couldn't abandon his friend in need.

He was saved the trouble of deciding on his next action when Aisha leaned forth and kissed him in the lips.

His eyes widen in shock. Even though her breath was terrible and the flavour wreaked of alcohol, he found himself unable to push her away.

"Oh Chung…" She laughed as she pushed him onto the floor. "I was just talking about you."

"Re-really?"

"The girls and I were discussing just how much of a men you were. Some didn't think that you were that great."

"Oh…"

That comment really hurt. Even if he wasn't prideful, he was still a man, and he wanted to at least be relied on when protecting others.

"But I thought differently. And that's why I need your help."

Even though the way she said it sounded more sultry than sincere, he couldn't bring himself to say no.

He really should have.

"And what can i do for you?" He nervously asked. Aisha's face was a little too close to his for his liking.

The said magician just smiled as she rolled off his body. "For starters, take me to my room."

* * *

 **Nothing more for this chapter.**

 **Though like I earlier requested. I do hope for some ideas. Because stories like this, they don't tend to last long without ideas and inspiration.**

 **Though the pairings are a little different from normal.**

 **I just dislike the Elsword X Aisha pairing.**

 **Don't be hating, I just don't like tsunderes. Especially intense love hate relationships or the violent kind.**

 **Elsword x Eve on the other hand is more approved, given that it's not really as violent and kind of nice, and the novels do show their relationship in a much better format.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First up, I would like to apologize. Someone mention the last chapter was similar to another work. I apologize for writing in a similar manner like that. It was a matter of taste. I didn't realize nor mean to offend anyone, especially the creator of the original work.**

 **Secondly, I would like to apologize if I give the impression I'm doing things halfway. This is the first time I'm doing anything M related, so if it feels rushed or incomplete, please let me know, but try to avoid flamming.**

* * *

"Heef ho!"

Using what remains of his strength, Chung finally threw the elemental mage onto her bed. His mind was still register the fact that Aisha kissed him.

"Uhh…" The mage muttered as she rolled around on the bed. Her fingers move about in a random manner. "Table...medicine on the table." She moaned as she slapped a pillow over head.

Chung looked at what she was pointing at. It was series of vials filled with substances he knew nothing about. "The vials? Which one?"

"White...white...n...bubble."

The boy quickly retrieve it and gave it to her.

She drank half of it without question before handing the remaining half back to him. "Here." She wiped her mouth with her clothing. The normal her would never do such an uncivilized thing, but at the moment, as she was drunk, that was another story. "It's a powerful medicine, good for everything. Drink it."

Even though he was afraid, he complied. After all when had Aisha ever steered him wrongly?

The medicine tasted worse than pet food, and it made breathing a lot harder. Quickly falling to one knee,

He assumed the terrible feeling would wear off quickly, but it didn't feel like it was going to anytime soon.

"So hot."

He looked up at Aisha who was groaning. Her breathing was getting heavier, and for some unusual reason she was staring at him. "I feel so hot, don't you?" She asked.

He simply nodded.

In response she dropped back onto the bed. "Help me out mousie!"

He nodded as he walked up to her and offered her a hand. She slapped it away. For some reason the action made her angry. "I meant as in help me change!"

"Wha-"

"You're a man aren't you?! Are you really going to leave a sick woman alone?!"

" _You don't sound sick."_ He really wanted to say that, but he was sure he would get a lightning bolt to the face for that remark. Without his armour, no way was he going to survive that.

"You…" Aisha glared at him. "Didn't you do this before? With that priestess Sasha?"

His face easily becomes as red as Elsword's hair. "How-what-"

Though such a thing did happen some time before the search party visited Hamel. There was supposed to be a small celebration at the water shrine after pushing back the demons for the first time. It was before he lost his father.

Somehow he had gotten himself drunk enough to actually hit on the water priestess. Even if they were to be engaged, they barely had any interactions at all. How was it that he had managed to cross the line back then by sleeping with her?

The girl smiles in a very smug manner. "Oh? So it's because I don't have a mature body like hers that you don't want to."

"I never said that!"

"Then do it pussy!"

"P-pussy?"

He had never been called something like that before, but damn did that hurt a lot. Something within him snapped.

"You're always like this! Too gutless-"

"Ah screw it!"

He was starting to use language he never thought he would.

The boy whose hair resembled a mouse grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Don't regret this." He whispered into her ears before he pushes her against the wall. Where he slowly removed her robes.

"Wait!"

"Nope! You asked for it, you're going to get it."

* * *

Outside the room, Eve who was carrying an unconsious Ara stopped as she heard the grunting sounds of Aisha. At first she believed that it was her doing some experiment again, but the following sound dispelled that thought.

"I-I'm not ready…"

"Don't worry, I'll take it slowly."

The Seraph pressed her ear against the door. Even though she didn't need to because she could alter the sound system inside of her mind.

"Ahh!"

She hears the magician cry out in pleasure just before she starts to moan.

"Getting wet already?"

"Sh-shut up."

From the words, she can conclude that Chung is teasing her, but it is unusual for Aisha to retort with so little force. She cannot help but wonder. In the case of Elsword and Ara, she had concluded that it was mostly due to the alcohol who drove the latter into a state like that.

The likes of Aisha would easily have many different medicines to beat the hangover, so she concluded that she was already fine from the start. That and Chung would never behave in such a manner normally.

So many possibilities she had overlooked. Not that she was aware of it herself.

There was no benefit to listening into onto the conversation, yet she found herself growing intrigued by it, so she stood outside listening to it.

* * *

"For all you talk, you sure are easy to please aren't you?"

Aisha shivered as Chung gently blew into her ears. Who knew that the gentle boy had such a wild side? She closes her eyes and bites her lips attempting to stop herself from moaning, but it doesn't work.

In return, she slipped one hand between his pants and grabbed his member. The action sends waves of pleasure down his spine. It stops his attack entirely.

"You aren't so hard to please either."

His breath becomes ragged as she kisses his neck, just before licking and sucking on it. Unable to think, he instinctively acts.

* * *

Eve wonders what the loud startled cry is from outside the room.

"Don't be-"

Whatever it is that Aisha was going to say was cut off. The area becomes silent then, but she knows that it's only temporary, so she continues to wait outside the door.

This...relationship goes beyond what friends do. She concurs and wonders what it's like. Even if she supposedly had no emotions, she still had a desire to learn new things.

 _"Perhaps I should I ask someone for more information. Elsword maybe?"_

She shakes her head. _"No! That would be absurd. He is but a child."_

Inwardly she continues to debate this issue.

* * *

Breaking off the kiss, he moves to her neck, where he bites it, causing his companion to start cry out his name.

As he pulled away, getting ready launch his next attack, she retaliated. Grabbing onto his shoulders, she threw him to the side before straddling him, She then removed her clothing and threw it to the side revealing her bare skin.

"It's not as flat as you make it out to be."

Chung was unable to turn his gaze away from her.

"Compared to a certain individual, it might as well be."

Unable to control himself he grabs onto them and squeezes it.

"Not so rough!"

* * *

From outside, Eve continues to listen. Aisha's voice is becoming forceful, but at the same time lustful?

She suddenly hears her gasp. Did Chung do something unexpected?

It was unlike her to be so secretive. Normally she would have just barged in demanding to know what was going on. Instead, she had opened the door by a slight amount and peaked in.

The first thing she saw was Chung sucking on Aisha's nipple while using his hand to squeeze the other. Quickly she closed the door silently.

" _Foolish...a waste of time."_

She told herself as her hand went onto her chest. When she squeezed it the same way Chung did, all she felt was pain.

" _What's the point of this? It is a waste of time, and brings nothing but pain. Unless Aisha is a masochist...but that doesn't make sense. Data claims that there are others who enjoy this feeling."_

It was then she notices something missing.

" _Ah, perhaps it has to be done with someone else."_

She nods to herself. _"Yes, I heard that many feel good when someone else does it to them. What reason could it be?"_

If she had been thinking straight, she would have noticed that she was thinking about subjects that are in no ways responsible for rebuilding her kind.

A loud cry breaks her out of her thoughts.

"Damn it Chung! Put it in already!"

It was then she opened the door again. Her curiosity getting the better of her once more.

"As you wish."

The trooper shoves his rod inside of her with such force that it causes the elemental master to cry out in pain as she wraps her arms around him.

She immediately closes the door again.

" _What am I doing?!"_

By now even she begins to notice that something is wrong with her. She's taking too much of an interest in this.

 _"I should be stopping them, yet I feel like it is an error."_

Her mind starts to process a series of scenarios this could turn out, and the aftermath of it. Despite knowing that this might be a mistake to let them continue, she is unable to bring herself to separate them.

" _Did I not do this regarding Elsword and Ara? Why should I allow this to continue?"_

"You better not quit now." Aisha was practically yelling at this point.

Her hand reached to open the door again, but stopped.

" _No, this really is a waste of time."_

She shakes her head, but as she was about to leave, another thought came to mind.

" _But...this isn't a hindrance either. There's nothing to lose just by observing."_

The Seraph quietly opens the door again. This time she notices that it is Chung who is on top of Aisha. Both of them tightly wrapping their arms around each other as the two continues to thrust at her while moaning each other's name.

"Fa-faster!" Aisha cries out.

"Ai-Aisha, I'm going-

"Don't stop!"

That was the last straw. She doesn't even bother to hide her presence anymore. She shuts the door just before the finale and heads back to Ara's room, where she threw her onto the bed before heading back to her own room.

Mechanical parts were scattered all over the ground, but she didn't care about it. She simply threw herself onto the bed. Though sleep wasn't necessary for her, she found herself craving it. Her core was overheating and she had no idea why. Ever since she had found Ara with Elsword earlier, she had been unable to focus at the task on hand.

" _This...cannot continue."_

Logic dictates that nothing is wrong with her, but by now she has realized that logic has little place amongst the search party. Time and again, she has seen them do things that logically should be impossible, especially Elsword.

" _Tomorrow...I'll investigate this tomorrow."_

Needless to say, she didn't get much rest that night.

It was almost a blessing when the sun came up. The first thing she did was head downstairs to the kitchen. To her surprise, almost everyone was there, though it was clear that with the exception of Ciel and Raven, everyone was feeling the hangover except Elsword who didn't drink but was still feeling sick.

The only ones missing were Chung and Aisha.

"Good morning Eve." Elsword greeted her. Everyone else just nodded in turn at her when she walked into the kitchen.

Taking a seat next to the knight, she goes straight to the point.

"Good morning Elsword, I have a question I want to ask."

"Go ahead."

"What does sexual intercourse feels like?"

Elsword who was in the middle of drinking his tea dropped it. "Uhh…" His face becoming as red as his hair. "Why the sudden interest?" He nervously asked.

Coming from Eve off all people? Something was definitely wrong. Despite the terrible headaches, everyone there couldn't help but focus their attention on her.

Elesis who looked to be dead a few seconds ago suddenly glared at him with renewed vigor.

Why couldn't Eve read the mood? Asking this question in front of his sister was near suicidal.

"I noticed how people's character changes normally under two circumstances. The first is when drunk, and the second is during sexual intercourse. Seeing that you and Ara had sex yesterday, I was hoping you could answer the question."

Everyone freezes up for a brief moment as soon as news comes out. The first one that breaks free is Elesis. She quickly slams the Asura's face into the table as she glares at her brother. "Start from the beginning."

Her little brother has no idea how to explain the situation, and Ara's head was in a complete mess as well.

"I-I-I-oh no..." She kept muttering to herself. Due to the alcohol, she had mostly forgotten about last night, but now it was coming back to her thanks to Eve and she has no idea how to explain this mess.

Thankfully Eve spares them the trouble.

"Last night, Ara came to his room to check on his condition. They had a brief talk regarding her brother, before they proceeded into having sex."

"It wasn't like that!" The boy cried out in denial.

"Then how did it go?" Rena asked gently.

He expected her to be angry, but somehow she was rather...excited?

"That-"

"It began with some civil conversation before Ara noticed how hot he was feeling. She offered to take his clothing. When he refused, she took matters into her own hands." Eve explained.

"You weren't even there until that part!" Immediately Elsword regrets what he just said as everyone turns to him.

Except for Ara who's just wondering how she's going to die, and how to apologize to her parents when she sees them in the afterlife.

For he had just acknowledged that Eve was indeed there as a witness.

"I am able to tune my systems to increase or decrease the level of my hearing."

Before anyone could question Elsword, Rena slams her hands onto the table demanding to continue. "And then? What happens next?!"

"Ara begins her attack. She uses her powers to pin him onto his bed as she feels every part of his body. I believe she started from the chest and works her way to his face."

"Please stop…"

The Asura at this point is about to cry. Not because she's afraid of being executed, but rather because of how Eve is telling the story. At this point she's so embarrassed and ashamed of herself that all she wants to do is just run away. Which was impossible with her face slammed against the table.

Elsword looks towards the exit, but a metallic claw is placed onto his shoulders, forcing him onto the chair.

"Sit…" Raven commands. He simply nods. He is not looking forward to what comes next.

The Nasod at this point doesn't pay much attention to either of them and continues on. "Afterwards, she channels her demonic power to easily restrain his limbs as she pulls his face closer towards her and kisses him several times before she beings to take her clothes off."

"At this point, it's starting to sound like Ara's into BDSM." Rena comments, further increasing her friend's embarrassment, ignoring that she's actually crying at this point. She was being quite a jerk without realizing it.

The silver queen ignores her and continues. "In between more physical contact, she starts to explain about how she had been feeling like that for a long time, and how she had been wanting to do such a thing for some time now."

If either Ara or Elsword was in proper condition, they would known that the story was a little off.

"It is here that she begins to get more aggressive. Her next move involves-"

"Stop-"

"-reaching into-"

"Stop-"

"I SAID TO STOP!"

A large burst of power erupts from Ara, throwing everyone aside. She had channeled Eun's powers to break free, but unlike the confident and playful self she normally was, now she looked completely distraught.

"I-I'm really sorry Elsword!"

"It-it's fine you were just-"

His sister cut him off. "No it's not." She swung her sword at her direction, releasing a burst of energy that tore ripped right through the entire house. When the dust cleared, Ara was nowhere in sight.

"Tch…" Elesis clicked her tongue in annoyance before walking away.

"Sis! She was-"

Elsword scrambled to his feet but fell to the ground as soon as he did. His sickness had died down a little, but was far from fine. Looking to the side, he made a request to his friends. "Raven, you guys have to stop my sister. She's really going to kill Ara!"

"You sound worried for someone who kind of forced themselves onto you." Rena laughs as she helps him to his feet.

"She-she didn't mean it." He looked away. "She was drunk back then, and-"

The Wind Sneaker slaps him on the back. "Don't worry, we'll stop her." After saying that, she whispers into his ear. "But in exchange, you have to tell us what really happened. No details left out...understood?"

He nervously nods. Rena could easily see through anyone if they tried to lie to her.

"Good, Eve take care of him while we try and stop Elesis from killing Ara." Rena shoves him towards the Seraph who catches him.

Everyone else then leaves the room, leaving the knight and the seraph alone.

The girl then spoke. "You have yet to answer my question."

Elsword simply slapped himself in the face. He knows that day is just going to get a lot worse.

* * *

 ** _Now I'm not exactly great at writing long chapters. Hence that's why every chapter is a few thousand words at best. You won't catch me writing ten thousand words or so._**

 ** _Now maybe I'm not writing properly. I feel like I'm making a lot of mistakes and I have no idea where to begin fixing it._**

 ** _Some advice would be good._**


	5. Chapter 5

**No comment here, other than enjoy yourself. It's not much.**

 **And I owe nothing.**

* * *

"Eve was there really any point to this question?"

"I was merely curious."

The Lord Knight winced as the Seraph careless wrapped a bandage over his head. His sister's reckless attack earlier had knocked him off his chair and knocked his head on the floor.

"Look it's hard to answer that question."

It was more like he didn't want to answer that question.

"Besides, you said you weren't interested in such things."

"I changed my mind."

"Don't be so unreasonable."

Deciding to get away from her, he stood up and left the room, but she followed him everywhere he went.

"Eve…I'm heading to the washroom. I need to shower."

"What's the problem with that?"

He almost slapped himself in the face. Ever since she became a Seraph, she stopped slapping him over almost everything, but her antics was a lot worse to deal with.

"It's not right for two people of the opposite sex to be in such situations." He answered as he quickly stepped in and shut the door before she could walk in.

Before he could conduct his business, the door opened and Eve walked in.

"Eve! What the hell?! I locked the door!"

"I picked the locked, now it's just a question, why are you so reluctant to answer?"

"It's an embarrassing question!"

"But it's not harmful."

The boy really was at his wits end. Sighing, he closed his eyes and did some thinking. "Hmm...wait a minute…" He realized something. "Why not ask Raven or Ciel? They've been in a relationship longer than I have."

"Neither are here, you will have to do."

The boy felt a bit dejected when said that. It made him like like a second rate person. "So I'm just the back up huh?"

Sighing, he closed his eyes and thought about it. How was he going to answer that question. "Well to be frank, I'm not a good choice for this question. Relationships are two ways. Ara wasn't in her proper mind back then, and more importantly I don't think I can see Ara going out with someone like me."

"Why not?"

The Nasod didn't mention that she was aware of her friend's feelings. Given that she had noticed how the girl had often looked at him whenever she thought no one was aware of it. Yet something was preventing her from telling him otherwise.

"Well…" The boy looked down. "If you'll keep it a secret. I'll tell you."

"Agreed."

He took a deep breath. Whatever he was going to say was hard on him, so she didn't press him.

"It's...mostly because I feel worthless at time."

"Worthless?"

Even she couldn't hide her surprise. The boy who was often the loudest, most cheerful, and considerate leader felt that he was worthless? Three years ago, she wouldn't have thought him to say that given how egoistic he was back then, and now that he actually had the skills to back up his boasts he became the opposite.

"Yeah…" He looked away in shame. "When we first started out, I thought I was some amazing person, but seeing how everyone grew, I started to feel jealous, and left out. Aisha was no longer throwing around fireballs but meteors and blizzards, Rena was already amazing back then with a large variety of skills which got even better. Raven is a better swordsman than me. Chung is practically Aisha except he uses advanced weaponry. And the less that is said about Add the better."

"What about me?" She asked.

"You…" There was some hesitation, but he pressed on. "You, Ara and my sister are the ones I have trouble seeing myself with. You are practically like an Angel, darting around with movements no one can even hope to match while unleashing skills and techniques of incredible precision. Ara plays a similar role to me, but she can probably do everything I can do but better, and my sister is the same as well. Lately, I feel so overwhelmed just being surrounded by so many amazing people that I actually wonder what I'm good for."

For reasons unknown, her core heated up he praised her. She placed one hand over her chest and thought about it. It was true from an outside person's point of view that his skills and talents were rather mediocre compared to the rest of the party, but to someone who had been there for a long time, they would have thought otherwise.

"You are not wrong in saying you are...in...behind the others, yet...that does not make you useless."

"Eve…" He looked at her. "Are you feeling alright?"

She ignored him and continued to speak. "It is important to manage both on and off the battlefield. You may not contribute much on the battlefield, but you do...decently in managing off the battlefield."

He didn't understand her meaning.

While everyone other member of the party was incredible in someway, none of them would have reached their level were it not for him, and many of them would have left were it also not for him. The most apparent was his sister and Ara. The former would never have recovered from her insanity were it not his persistence in saving her, and his will to stick alongside Ara even after she had given up on life upon realizing her brother might be beyond saving.

"Nevermind, it is not important." She diverted his attention away from this depressing topic. "For now, I haven't inquired your condition yet. Is there any difficulty you face? Do not lie to me, I can easily detect lies."

Elsword knew he had to come clean. Everytime he tried to trick her, it never worked. Damn lie detector of hers was too strong.

"I'm...having some troubles getting around. I can't even do simple things like clean myself without difficulty, and sometimes I have difficulty sleeping."

"I see…" She monotonously replies. "Would you like assistance with that?"

His face turns red. "No! I'll do it myself. Besides, I'll take one later. After the others return. Just thinking about what my sister is doing to Ara is already enough to scare me."

"I see…"

A moment of silence passes between them. This was getting awkward. "Umm...could you please leave me alone? I kind of need to use the washroom."

"Would it not be better to assist you?"

"Don't you have better things to do?"

Immediately he regretted saying that. It came out to direct and harsh. If it was the old Eve, she would struck him for a remark like that.

"Perhaps, but it is possible to put them off for some time."

This was weird. Elsword knew that she would never spend time with her companions not when she had time to be rebuilding her kingdom.

"Well...if you don't mind than. I could use some help getting around."

It was at this time did the doorbell ring. Eve went and answered it. She returned a few minutes later with Ignia in toll. The women was looking rather angry, and somewhat amused. She passed him a small bag of goods which he put aside.

"Hey Ignia, what brings you here?"

"Elsword, did you know your sister was chasing one of your friends all over the the town in a murderous rage? She tore apart anyone in her way, be it guards or even citizens. She also blew apart more than a dozen buildings in her her mad quest to kill her. She was only stopped when your other friends showed up and beat your sister to a pulp."

The boy inwardly was quite surprise.

"Only a dozen buildings? I excepted the town to have been leveled."

To his surprise, Ignia burst into laughter. "I agree. For someone of Elesis skill, a dozen buildings or so would have been getting off rather easily." When her laughter died down, she continued to speak. "Though that said, you are still going to have to find a way to fix this, you know being the leader of the group."

"I'll get Add to fix it."

The esper's power over time could easily fix the town, though he made it a point not to go out for some time. The citizens will definitely be angry at him. It's a good thing the esper had an obsession for good quality chocolate. It made it easy to curry some favours with him.

Though now he thought about it, where was that guy? He hasn't been around lately.

"That said, what did happen to make Elesis want to kill Ara?"

Eve looked at leader and answered. "Ara got drunk last night and attempted to rape him while he was sick. His sister found out about it and went on a murderous rampage."

Elsword looked down at the floor in shame. "It-it was just a spur of the moment, she-"

"Ahahaha!" The fire priestess laughed. "So it's like that with you guys as well? Sasha almost did the same thing to Chung long ago. It was a good thing that the boy got drunk as well and they ended up sleeping happily together."

"Wait, Chung already got laid?" That was it. He was so going to punch Chung when he recovered.

"Yup, both he and Sasha did so a few years ago on his birthday. I think it was two years ago if I'm correct."

Elsword sighed. To think his best friend was already ahead of him in the relationship department as well, hurt his pride.

"Hmm…" Ignia observed him. "You look like crap, I heard that you were sick, but this goes further than I expected. Should I give you some advice for taking care of him Eve?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh just listen. It's not like Elsword can do anything much in his condition. You wouldn't be so cruel as to leave a helpless individual alone would you."

"You guys-"

The two girls ignored him, and Ignia continued to speak. "Even if you don't have emotions, surely you must have some proper mindset. It's only natural to help someone when they've done so much for you. Just think about it, so many people in history, what happened to those who often ruled without regards to the subjects feelings. What was their fate in the end? Remember Wally? Or Adam? Do you want to make the same mistake as them?"

"I...see. You bring up a good point."

Ignia inwardly laughed. It was so easy to play Eve. Her so called lack of emotions really worked against her in such cases. "Well for starters, you have to learn to care for the people around you, before you can care for the people under you. There's no point rebuilding your kingdom if it falls again right?"

"...True."

Elsword felt really bad for Eve at this point in time, but chose to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want her to say anything else to him.

"Well then…" Ignia looked at Elsword. "How about we start small? You can practice some of what I'm going to teach you on Elsword first."

"Oh…god." The boy said before he bolted for the door.

He didn't get very far before Ignia tackled him to the ground.

* * *

"That was so embarrassing." Raven muttered to himself as he was literally dragging Ara by her feet. The said girl was digging her claws into the dirt as she tried to resist, but couldn't find the strength to do so. Running from Elesis and her friends took to much out of her. Her injuries wasn't too bad but still hurt a lot. It was a miracle she didn't black out from the beating Elesis gave her.

"But I'm not ready to meet him again." Ara replied. The chase had lasted for a long time, but eventually Elesis caught up to her and nearly cut her down. It was only by the timely intervention of the other members that she lived though with some noticeable injuries.

"Running away now isn't taking responsibility." Rena said as she carried an unconscious Elesis on her shoulders, while ignoring the pain her body was in. "Besides, Elsword isn't the type to house a grudge. He probably already forgave you for that."

The entire group looked as if they had just went through a warzone which wasn't too far from the truth. It took half the group just to barely put Elesis down, and even then it was a close fight with no punches pulled.

"I can't wait to go home and bath. Ciel, prepare the bath when get home." Lu commented as she rubbed her arms.

"Understood." The Dreadlord while sounding calm looked rather exhausted as well.

In all honesty, the fact that only a quarter of Lanox was destroyed was already good fortune on their part. Even better was that no one else was hurt.

"Ara, I'm just curious, do you really like Elsword?" Rena asked.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

The girl slammed her head into the ground and muttered something.

"Well?" Rena pressed her.

It took a few seconds for her to look at them and answer. "...Yes…"

"Why are you so embarassed? It was obvious to everyone, well maybe except Elsword and his sister." Ciel asked.

The Asura's face flushed red. "Wait! You-you knew?"

"We all did." Raven sighed. "You were always looking at him whenever you thought no one was looking. We just pretended not to see anything."

"To be honest, I'm just surprised it took this long for something to happen."

"That's because Elsword limits the intake of alcohol as he's afraid of something like this happening." Ciel explained.

Ara didn't know what was worse. The fact that she forced herself on Elsword or the fact that no one other his sister seemed to care. She felt like she had committed some grave sin and needed to be punished, but no such thing came to her.

"It's a shame though, Elsword probably would never think of things like romance."

Rena's remark really hurt, but she didn't say anything.

"Mostly because he's got a lot on his mind. I think it makes him afraid of pursuing a relationship."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

The elf explained in a cheerful tone. "The boy's confidence is but an act. Like you, and all of us, we all had problems in our lives at some time that he's helped to solve. Take Aisha losing her powers, Eve being one of the last Nasods, Lu losing her powers and being betrayed. When you think about it, Elsword was the one who probably never had any real conflict in his life, other than his sister leaving to become a knight, but the end result is probably the opposite. He has some serious problem that's been eating away at him, but he doesn't want to admit it to anyone else. Until he resolves his internal conflict, he won't be thinking about a relationship in anyway."

"Do you know what that issue is?" Ara nervously but at the same time eagerly asked.

Rena shook her head. "I might have some ideas, but nothing concrete. You should ask him yourself."

The journey back home was silent. It was only when they reached home did they speak again.

"Hmm? Does anyone know who's boots those belong to?" Lu asked as she noticed a pair of familiar looking boots at the door.

"Probably a guest. We did cause a commotion and damaged the town, I'm certain there's bound to be some complaints." Ciel answered as he opened the door.

"We're home!" Rena called out, but no one replied. "Must be upstairs."

"Wait!" Ciel raised his hand. "I hear something from upstairs. Sounds like a conversation."

"Perhaps, but either way, we should greet our guest first. It would be rude to ignore them."

Upon Rena's suggestion, the group went up and found that it was coming from Elsword's room. Before they could knock on it,

"This-this actually feels good Ignia."

"Wha-"

The whole group freezes up. The presence of an unexpected person in an unexpected place throws them all into confusion. It didn't help that the way Elsword spoke of was in a very relaxed tone.

"I know right." Ignia's voice could be heard from within. "But this isn't the best part, it's just the starting. You'll feel real good after the whole thing is over."

A second after saying that, the group could hear Elsword moan in pleasure.

"Ooooo...yes…keep going."

"Resilient aren't you? Most people would chicken out after this amount of time."

No one had anything to say to that. The group's thinking at this point was getting out of hand. Raven and Ciel wanted to leave, they would confront Elsword later about what Ignia was doing in his room. Lu and Rena wanted to stay and listen, whatever was going on sounded very interesting. Ara was hurt, thinking that she had lost before she even got the chance to confess properly, and to someone completely unexpected.

And no one noticed that Elesis was waking up.

"Though, is it alright if I ask you to be a little harder Eve?"

"Understood."

Just when they were about to recover from the first surprise, another one hit them.

" _Eve is in there with them?"_

"Ah there's no good Eve! You have to use more force, like this."

"A brief demonstration if you may."

"Ah, if I must."

As Elsword's moaning got louder, so did the group's confusion.

"This...is getting dangerous." Raven shook his head as he left.

"I...better make some tea." Ciel left as well, leaving only the girls behind.

The girls chose to remain. Though each for different reasons.

Lu was enjoying the display of emotions everyone went through. Ara wanted to apologize despite how much it hurt. Rena was just plain enjoying this, and no one noticed Elesis was building her strength.

"Miss Ignia, this...seems a little big to swallow."

"Silly, you're not supposed to swallow it, but rather suck on it."

"I...see."

There was a moment's pause before Eve spoke again. "It tastes weird."

"You'll get used to it. but that's not the way to go. You have to bop it up and down to experience it completely." She laughed. "And Elsword, take your shirt off, it's in the way."

"Do I have to?"

"There's a good reason why people remove their clothing for events like this."

Every girl's face redden as they imagined the scenario inside. One guy on a bed without clothes and with two girls at his side.

"Now roll over Elsword and lie down. Eve, I want you to pay attention to what comes next."

"Understood."

A moment later, Elsword cried out in pain.

"That-actually feels really good."

" _Elsword is a masochist?!"_

Everyone looked at each other in shock. Their leader who always appeared aggressive and displayed a minor sadistic streak towards those who harmed his friends was actually an M?

Then again they calmed down quickly when they remembered his relationship with Elesis who was a sadist and how he 'looked' up to her to such an extent that he wouldn't shut up about her in the past. It made sense.

Rena covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"You know Ignia, I never expected you of all people to be into this kind of thing." Elsword asked as they noticed his breathing getting a little harder.

"Yeah that's the impression people have of us priestess. We're girls too you know, having personal desires should be nothing special."

"Have you had experience with this kind of stuff before?" This time it was Eve who asked.

"You wouldn't believe it. Sasha gave me a first hand experience of this...after practicing it on Chung. I was quite surprise when she asked me to remove my clothing, and in her own room as well."

" _Ignia is bi? And Sasha as well? Chung did this with Sasha?"_

The girls were learning a little more than they bargained for.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but you might actually be better than Ara."

Everyone looked at the said girl. Ara closed her eyes as she felt her heart break. For the boy she loved to say something like that so casually, really hurt. Even Lu felt a little bad for her.

"Uh...I-I'm not feeling so good, may I return back now?" She weakly asked. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she weakly wiped them off.

"Yeah you look like you need some time off." Rena nodded to her.

Before Ara could do leave, a single sentence from Elsword stopped her.

"Actually you might be as good my sister in this department as well."

The idea that he had done this kind of thing with not just Ara, but Eve, Ignia and now even his sister was a bolt out of the blue. Ara who was about to leave reconsidered her actions.

"...What.."

The soft voice from beside them spoke out.

...Everyone even Ara looked at Elesis and noticed how she was already awake. They had been paying so much attention to the conversation that they neglected the most dangerous member of the group.

" _Oh my god…"_

Everyone's eyes widen in horror. They realized that they were in danger. The said woman's eyes narrowed dangerously as she reached for her sword only to realize it was gone. Raven had the sense to remove it when they knocked her out.

Frustrated, she reached for the door only for Rena to grab her by her wrist.

"Wait." She tried pleading with her.

In return, Elesis headbutted the Wind Sneaker, breaking her nose. Ara tried to stop her, but Elesis tackled her straight onto the door breaking it down.

"What the hell?!"

Elsword cried out in surprise. Everyone looked up at him.

Everyone stops what they were doing.

The entire scenario is not as they imagined.

"What…"

Ara summed up their entire thoughts in just one word.

True enough, Elsword was on the bed without clothes...mostly. He was wearing a towel covering only the lower part of his body. Ignia was sitting next to him, and Eve was eating ice cream.

"What the hell is going on?!" The knight yelled at them.

No one knew how to reply to that question.

It was Rena who broke the silence after considering it for a few seconds.

"We just came back and noticed that there a pair of boots belonging to someone else, so we kind of wanted to greet our guest, but before we could knock on your door, we heard you guys talking and were deciding if now was a good time to enter."

"Right!" Lu spoke out loudly. "But Elesis was worried about you and forgot about her manners, and we kind of got into a minor argument outside as we told her to leave you be."

The girls were obviously leaving out the part of where they were all thinking mature rated things.

"Oh...is that all?"

Every girl there nodded.

"Then...Rena, why is your nose bleeding?"

"Ah!" The elf quickly held her hand over it. "It-it's nothing. Don't worry, I'll get it check out."

"Systems indicate that it was caused by blunt force trauma. Were you struck somewhere?"

"Don't worry about it Eve, if anything we should be asking what Ignia is doing here."

Rena was put onto a hard spot because of Eve and needed to divert the attention away as soon as possible.

"Oh right." The fire priestess scratched the back of her head. "I was asked to inform Elsword of the trouble that you guys caused…"

Everyone but Elesis flinched at her tone. It wasn't really their fault, just two of them. The rest were dragged into it. Their moods got better when she went onto the explain the remaining part.

"...that and to give you guys something." She pointed at the bag she gave Elsword earlier on. "It's Lanox famous soft ice cream. I wanted to give this to you guys as a thank you gift, but only Eve and Elsword were in."

"Wasn't Aisha and Chung in as well?" Lu asked.

"Oh them? It seems the commotion in the morning woke them up. Aisha said she really needed to get something very urgently, and Chung agreed to follow her despite his condition."

The group was curious about where they went, but they'll worry about it later. There was something more important at hand.

"By the way Ignia, what were you guys talking about before hand?"

"Oh that?" Ignia chuckled as she squeezed Elsword's shoulders causing him to cry out softly in pain. "It's just a massage technique I learnt from Sasha. It's rather painful, but very effective. Elsword claimed that he had trouble sleeping lately, so I decided to teach Eve how to give him one should he need help falling asleep."

"Ah…" The red haired boy looked at Ara sheepishly. "Yeah, it...it was really good. Don't take this the wrong way, but it's actually a little better than your method Ara."

Ara's mood instantly took a turn for the better. It was all just a misunderstanding. "Oh no! Don't worry about that!" She cried out in relief.

Rena elbowed her lightly. "Aren't you lucky? That it was just a massage and nothing more?"

The Asura's face turned as red as tomato and looked away.

"By the way, what was the sucking part we heard as we came up the stairs?" Lu asked.

Ignia pointed to the bag of ice cream. "It's just the ice cream. These brand is actually quite unique in the way that you don't just bite into it or lick it. You have to suck it, and aggressively as well."

"Flavor is...unique." Eve nodded in appreciation.

* * *

After an hour of interaction, Ignia had to return home.

"My entire body feels so relaxed." Elsword sighed in relief. "Though I can't feel any strength in my body."

"A side effect. It's a sign that your muscles are loosening up." She waved his concerns off. "Though I suspect you might have some difficult moving for a short period of time. If you have something to do like clean yourself, you should use the bath instead of a shower. Trust me, it feels wonderful!"

He nodded in appreciation. "I'll give it a try later."

Throwing one arm around Elesis and another around Eve while signalling Ara to come closer. She brought them close together and whispered. "Now, I didn't mention this around Elsword, but this method makes his body a little too relaxed, and so it is often done just before bedtime. You should get one of the guys to come and help him later on before he baths, since he's likely to have trouble cleaning himself."

"He requested me to draw a shower for him." Eve said to her. "Furthermore, I do believe that he would prefer it if he did it alone."

Not that she would mind if she had to watch over him.

Ignia however pushes them aside and bids them farewell instead of replying.

"Are you two still here?"

Elesis looked at her companions.

"I-I'll come back later." Ara quickly left, because she was afraid of Elesis and now was not the best time to talk to Elsword. She'll do it later.

"Understood. I will return at a later time."

"Don't come back!"

One by one the girls left. Until it was just her and her brother left.

"Go easy on them sis. I'm sure Ara didn't mean to hurt me."

"Keep telling yourself that, and before you know it, they'll have you dancing in the palm of their hands."

The sister reverted to her original self at times when hanging out with her brother. His influence was both a good and bad thing. The good was that because of him and his influence, her humanity was coming back slowly but surely. Though the bad news was that it made her to reliant on him and sometimes she would lose control of herself around him.

"By the way, Ignia said you haven't taken a shower? You do kind of stink a little."

"Not yet. I'll take one later, after my nap." Elsword let out a yawn as he rolled around on the bed. "Besides, I asked Eve to wake me after she drew the bath. You might not have known this, but Eve's gotten closer to most people lately. You can see her trying to make an effort to understand people better."

"Eve huh…" Elesis muttered as she thought about the seraph.

She closed her eyes as she imagined the seraph 'helping' to 'take care' of her little brother. The thought worried her more than she would like to imagine.

Opening her eyes, she laughed to herself. "Well then, I guess if you're going to take a nap, I better use the bathroom first then."

"You might want to use it before Eve does. She tends to be really slow and pushy regarding this kind of thing."

"You have nothing to worry about little brother." She walks out the room first.

As soon the door slammed shut, she whispered to herself. "Because, I highly doubt that Eve will be able to draw a proper bath."

* * *

 **Ignia happens to be my favourite NPC in the game. I love her design and most importantly, I'm just glad she's the only one of the six that is not a damsel in distress and we even get to fight her.**

 **What we've seen of her personality so far shows a little more compared to her colleagues. I just couldn't resist putting her in here.**

 **Also next chapter will have Elsword x Elesis moments. And with some Chung moments as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think I was fooling around too much. I completely forgot to actually write a plot.**

 **Well I'll get to it...eventually.**

 **Once again, I owe nothing.**

* * *

"Eve is something wrong?"

Elesis was inwardly laughing at how Eve was playing around with the bath controls. Lanox was a completely different place from Hamel. Instead of heaters in their homes, they had coolers. Given that she never had a need to watch out for temperatures, it was a waste of time to learn about such mechanics since water of all temperatures was fine to her.

That and the cooler was damaged by her in her earlier rampage regarding the chase with Ara.

"I am unable to draw a bath of proper temperature."

"I wonder why."

The Crimson Avenger didn't want to tell her what was wrong.

"At this rate Elsword wouldn't be able to take a bath here. I suppose we'll be taking him to the local bathhouse than."

"I have a better place to bring him too. I heard about it from Ignia. There's a powerful healing spring in the burning woods where we fought the fire spirit. It was unavailable at the time we came due to the unstable flames, but with the issue solved, it's now opened. Problem is that it's quite far from here, and I might need some assistance bringing him there. Given that he can't walk by himself such a distance and Aisha and Add isn't around to open a portal, so I was wondering if I could ask for your help?"

While she was questionable emotionless, Eve was far from stupid.

"What might you need?" She was already beginning to regret asking her.

* * *

"Are you fine Eve?" Elesis was doing her best not to laugh at her.

"I-am fine." The Seraph was rather exhausted.

"I do hope I wasn't too much of a trouble for you to handle." Elsword apologized.

"It...was no problem."

The trio were currently high in the mountains, near an extinct volcano not far from the town. After much persuasion, they were able to convince Elsword to go on the trip. Elesis alone could easily make it, but her brother was another story.

It was why she suggested that Eve fly him over on her back while she went there on her own.

From the beginning, Eve had the highest mobility out of the entire group, surpassing even Rena and Ara. After becoming a Seraph she obtained limited flying abilities. Though it did burn her energy reserves after prolong usage.

And Elesis wasn't afraid to take advantage of that fact for some alone time with her brother.

"It is fine...My systems will recover soon after a brief moment of rest."

"You heard her little brother. There's no need to worry about such a thing." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him aside. "Even if we stayed here, there wouldn't be anything we could do for her."

"But-"

His sister would have none of his complaints. She pulled him aside to the spring.

Eve could only watch them leave, unable to do anything. Without realizing that she was glaring down at the sister's back.

The duo of brother and sister who made it the spring was having mixed feelings about this. On one hand, it spring looked wonderful, on the other, it was so small. It wasn't much bigger than their bathroom.

For Elsword, this meant that there was only room for one or two people at a time. For Elesis...this was a blessing.

"Umm...why don't you go first sis? I'll check up on Eve. She looked rather tired."

His sister was having none of that. "Don't mind her. Besides, her system just overheated. Putting a overheated source in a hot place to cool down doesn't sound right now does it?"

In reality, she knew nothing about machinery, but that was fine. Neither did her brother. She could just spout some gibberish and get away with it.

"Even so…"

The girl wasn't going to let him off so easily. She grabbed him by his shirt and started undressing him.

"Wait! I can do it myself!"

She ignored his cries of protests as she stripped him naked before throwing him into the hot spring.

Yeeeoww" He cried out in agony. The temperature was incredibly high. He immediately activated 'iron body' to protect himself.

"Iron body little brother? You are recovering."

"That was an emergency!" He yelled at her.

Though he calms down quickly once he realizes that his body is adjusting the temperature.

"Here little brother!" Elesis throws a towel at him. "You are naked."

His face quickly turns as red as his hair as he finally remembers he was naked and dives underwater to cover his junk before resurfacing.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yells at her the moment he sees her.

"What does it look like?" She slyly replied as she took off her clothing. Wrapping a towel over body she stepped into the water as well.

"Sis, we're too old for this." Elsword quickly turns away.

His sister ignores him and takes a spot next to him. "It's like old times isn't it?"

He recalls when they were young, they used to bath together in a lake near their house. Those were good days before everything started to fall apart.

"I really missed you." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"So did I."

Elesis then wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "You've grown a lot." She pressed her chest against his back as she teased him.

The boy squealed as he felt her breast pressed against him.

"So innocent." She blew his ear.

"Stop that." He shivered but didn't pull away from her touch.

"Than why don't you make me?" She did so again.

Elesis wasn't letting go of her brother so easily. She licked his ear causing him to shiver. Afterwards, she touched his chest and smoothly drew a line downwards while she gently bit his neck.

"S-Sis? Aren't we being a little too close?"

"No we aren't."

Once her finger went between the towel, he couldn't help but cry like a little girl. He could have broken out if he was more forceful, but he couldn't bring himself to seriously fight against her.

"Getting hard over your big sister are we?"

"No! No I'm not!"

He was definitely feeling so.

"It's big."

"Stop it!"

The sister laughed as she continued to play around with his 'junk', while the brother whimpered like a lost puppy as she toyed with him.

"Sis please…" He cried as he could feel himself about to orgasm.

Realizing this, she let him go before he did. Once he was freed, he started to hyperventilate, unable to believe what just happened.

His sister had the gall to sit next to him looking at him innocently as he settled down.

"Though it's a shame and a blessing that deep down, you are still the young boy I remember."

"Is that an insult?"

"Depends on how you look at it." The red hair sister smiled as she pulled him into a headlock. "For me, that was all I ever needed."

The boy noticed something was bothering her. He didn't mind her being so close to him all of a sudden. "What do you mean?" Her earlier playful mood had turned into a depressed one.

"You must be very disappointed in me right? The sister you looked so much up to was nothing than a hypocrite. I taught you about honor and courage, yet look at where I ended up."

He quickly grabbed onto her shoulders and held firm. "Don't be stupid! Why would I be-"

She pressed one hand against his lips. "I was thinking of leaving soon. It's hard to be around you."

Elsword's mind almost shut down. He tightened his grip over her shoulders and shook her.

"Wh-why? Did I do something wrong? Tell me!"

"No, it's not you." She looked away. "The problem is me. I-I have given you nothing but reasons to hate me one after another, and yet you don't. Instead of treating me like I deserve, you still continue to love me."

"What are you talking about?"

Without warning, she shoves him against a rock and pins him to it. "What I'm saying is that I've been nothing but a massive bitch to you this whole time! Instead of hating me, you treat me like I'm some kind of goddess."

"Stop saying that!" He quickly spins her around and reverses their positions. "You've been a great sister! You raised me! You took care of me! You taught me!"

"I abandoned you twice! The first was when I joined the Chase, and the second was after the demons invaded. I only taught you the basics of swordsmanship, everything else that followed was of your own efforts! You were living by yourself for years!"

"Using the skills and knowledge you taught me!" He cried out loudly. "You may not have been there, but you passed on the skills I needed to get by."

"And where did those skills get you?! A dead end! You made it to the top of the knights only to get kicked out because of me. Because of my crimes, you were shamed and disgraced by everyone in Veldar because of me."

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Could you both keep quiet?"

Both brother and sister looked to the side and saw Eve soaking in the water next to them.

"While I am not bothered, I certainly see no reason to raise your volume over something that can be discussed normally."

"Eve!" Elsword freaked out. However his sister's grip on him was rather tight.

"What are you doing?" Elesis calmly asked her. Annoyed that the moment was ruined.

"I am cleaning myself. While I find no pleasure in such things, I still do so because it is necessary. If I may be honest, you two can barely take care of yourselves, let alone others. Before you worry about others, please fix yourselves first."

Elsword tried to calm himself down. With all the things that was happening since yesterday, he found himself getting used to woman. Seeing Eve pop up naked beside him didn't surprise him as much as it should.

"Elesis, why do you not tell him of your real problem?"

This angered the other woman. "What are you saying?"

"You are not lying, but you are not getting to the real issue. If you will not say it, that is fine." Without notice she pulled Elsword's head onto her chest.

"Aaa-" The boy lets out a cry of surprise, while his sister lets out one of anger. The Serpah however dispels her anger with one question.

"You are but his sister am I right? Why does this bother you?"

Immediately she stops in her place. Eve doesn't let up. "It's not like you were planning to do something to him are you?"

One statement after the other, she continues to taunt her even going so to pin Elsword against a rock like she did earlier. Their faces just a few inches apart. "You wouldn't mind if I took him from you now would you?" She asked without looking at her.

In return Elesis punched her hard enough to knock her aside.

"Eve!" Elsword looked on in horror before glaring at his sister. "Sis what are you doing?!"

His sister however just looks down.

"I see you are finally being honest." Eve gets up and touches the spot she was struck. As a machine, she is far more durable, but damage and pain is still something she can feel to some extent.

Elesis lets out a sigh."Elsword...this is why I really need to leave." Grabbing him by his arm, she pulled him into a kiss.

" _My sister is kissing me. She is really kissing me."_

He knows this is wrong, but he can't bring himself to push her away. After some time she breaks the kiss and steps back.

"Sis...that was…"

"And that's why I need to leave. I don't know when,and I don't know why. It could be the dark el, or just some hidden feelings. These days, I'm having difficulty being around you. I no longer care about killing demons, just being with you. I have trouble seeing you as my brother, and more of a man instead."

The boy didn't know how to react to this news. He always wanted someone to love, but he never would have imagined his sister to be the one to confess such a thing. Ara wasn't herself, so she didn't count.

"So you are afraid of crossing the boundaries of brother and sister and thus want to run away." Eve summarized the whole problem. "You clearly did not think this over. Did you really think everything will be fine if you left. Elsword come chasing after you like he once did and this will lead to the same scenario again."

"That's right sis. I won't give up on you."

Eve then turned to him. "You are aware that you sound like you are pursuing your sister as a guy and not a brother right?"

He ignored that statement.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Just ignore her. If she can't be honest with her feelings, than there's nothing that can be done." Eve said as she sat next to Elsword. "You don't mind if I sit next to you now do you?"

He wanted to argue that a man shouldn't be so close to a woman if they weren't in a relationship, but couldn't bring himself to say anything, so he let her do as she please.

"Elsword, I wish to apologize. Is there anything you would like?"

Even though she was rather depressed a moment ago, Elesis snapped out of it the moment Eve asked that question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have caused you trouble. I do not see the problem with the questions I have been asking, but I do know that it has caused you discomfort. I wish to apologize for not thinking things through."

"Ah...that's...fine. You don't need to worry about it."

His sister wasn't so forgiving. "You could leave us alone. You're clearly making him uncomfortable."

"Were you any better?"

Elsword was slow at times, but even he was surprised by how Eve seemed to be getting into a fight with his sister. The supposedly emotionless girl was beyond this kind of thing after all.

"I did not start the events that led his unease."

"But you took advantage of it and made things worse."

"Are your actions now not considered hypocritical?"

"I'm trying to right them."

"As am I."

Unable to take this anymore, he interrupted them with a loud cry. "Enough! Sis, I'm sorry I have been nothing but a burden to you. But Eve is right, if you run, I'll just come looking for you again."

"So are you saying you'll be my lover then?" Elesis shut up with the question.

"I-I-"

Elsword was at a loss. He couldn't just say no. He didn't know what to do. It seems that everything he was doing now just added to his sister's pain. If he refused that, he was afraid of what would happen next.

In the first place, the whole issue was a bolt out of the blue for him. He hadn't even had time to come to terms with it, let alone decide what to do about it.

"Do not ask him such foolish questions. He has much on his mind." Eve answered for him. "Besides, you need to calm yourself first. Pressuring him will only cause him to do something foolish."

Elesis was rather surprise at the concern she was displaying for her brother. A bit bothered but also surprised. The girl had been a little protective of her brother yes, but this was beyond anything she had displayed before.

"In the first place, he hasn't even resolved the issue regarding Ara, and now you wish to bother him with yours?"

"Eve." He tried to calm her down. "She's-"

"And you. Are you so foolish that you can't even recognize the feelings of the people around you? When are you going to learn that people are worried about you? Ara's feelings was not because of the alcohol, she genuinely has feelings for you."

"She-she does?" Elsword asked in disbelief.

Eve almost wanted to slap him, but decided that it would prove detrimental in this case.

"Yes, everyone knows. Even Chung does. You are the only one who thinks otherwise. Aisha once had feelings for you, but you pushed her aside. Thankfully she had Chung to rely on, and now your own sister. Everyone else noticed how affectionate she was for you. Everyone but yourself. If you weren't so busy feeling sorry for yourself over your little ego, you might have noticed this long ago."

The boy was in shock. Was he this ignorant? Could have he prevented everything if he was smarter? He wanted to say something. Anything. But he couldn't find the strength to even mutter a word.

"Eve!" Elesis yelled at her.

The harshness caught her off guard. The former queen realized that she had gone too far.

"I...apologize. It was rude of me."

Elsword shook his head. "No you're right. I really am a good for nothing person."

In response, Eve pat him on the head. "That is fine. It is also because of your ignorance and one track mind that everyone else was able to come so far. I recall giving up on life when you woke me. Thinking that there was no point in attempted to rebuild my kind. Had you not reached out to me back then, I wouldn't be here."

"Eve…"

"I thought you said you had no emotions." Elesis pointed out. "You are being quite emotional here."

The silver haired girl looked surprised for a moment. "That...that must have been the memories my previous self had before attaining the Seraph code."

"Does that mean she had feelings for him as well?"

"She probably did. From her memories, I have concluded, she was most regretful about leaving behind everyone, especially you."

Elsword choked on air. First Ara, than his sister and now Eve? Why did one problem keep piling up after another and just after he resolved to do something about it.

"Than what about now?" Elesis asked. She was not convinced that Eve didn't have any desire to do something with her precious little brother.

"I-have none."

Elesis didn't believe her one bit. The part where she hesitated to reply further increased her suspicions. It also didn't help that she was practically offering herself to her brother.

"I...only wish to make amends to the trouble I caused earlier." Eve said as she grabbed Elsword by the hand and placed it on her chest. "Do you feel better? I read males tend to have a reaction when doing such things."

Elsword didn't want to answer that question. He enjoyed this feeling no doubt. However he was worried what his sister would do if he said so. Eve despite being a machine had skin that felt very smooth and warm to the touch. He would never thought that she could be a machine if he didn't know better.

However he knew that not answering the question wouldn't get him anywhere.

"It-it doesn't feel bad at all." He answered in a frightened voice. It wasn't the fact that he was touching her that made him feel bad. It was he didn't know what to do now.

"I see…" Eve nodded her head. "In that case, feel free to do as you see fit."

"Eve...even if you were to tell me that, I don't know what to do."

"My readings have given me several recommendations as to what to do in such a case. The first was to get you drunk so that you would expose all your inner troubles. However you have a high tolerance for alcohol."

"I don't even like it." He looked away.

"The second was to offer myself as a gift."

Elsword closed his eyes and imagined Eve wrapping herself in a gift box and shipping herself to him. Only to burst out of the box yelling 'surprise' as she did.

"Uffh…" He covered his mouth as he tried to contain his laughter.

Eve was truly the funniest member of the search party. How ironic that the person who could induce such emotions was the supposedly emotionless member of the group.

"Is something wrong?"

"No...it's nothing." He couldn't stop himself from shaking. The thought of Eve doing that was scary, but he really wanted it to happen either way, and he could only imagine Add's reaction.

"Would you like that little brother?" Elesis asked him.

Though she looked rather tired after the arguments they had a moment ago, she was still paying attention to the conversation.

Elsword blushed as he imagined his himself opening a gift box only to find his sister naked while tied up beautifully while looking up at him with a happy expression.

* * *

" _Surprise little brother." She said to him in a tired but happy tone. "I think I'm stuck. Would you mind unwrapping me?"_

* * *

Immediately his hand that was covering his mouth shifted upwards to his nose as he tried to stop the blood from leaking out.

"Getting turned on?" Elesis smirked. Even before becoming the Crimson Avenger, she would love to tease her brother. Now that she became one, the desire to do so increased by a lot. "I just might do that if you so desire it."

"I believe the people are most turn on when unwrapping their gifts. Are you like that Elsword?"

The poor boy's imagination went into overdrive.

* * *

" _Elsword, I believe I might require some assistance. Could you untie me?"_

" _It would be my pleasure." He said as he traced his fingers around her body, slowly removing the strings that binded her._

 _All the while the girl giggled in anticipation as she awaited what comes next after he had unwrapped her._

* * *

He imagined Eve tied up in front of him looking up at him as she attempts to break the ribbons and strings that she was hogtied in.

"No. No. Stay Calm." He looked away and started taking in deep breaths.

"There are many ways you can go around with such things. Instead of the simple giving yourself in a box, you could also offer yourself in a manner where you are chained to a bed and requires the said person's help to undo yourself. It becomes even better if the people involve are into BDSM."

"Big sister!"

"I believe you fit the criteria of both the sadist and the masochist, but what role will Elsword play?"

"He's submissive to the whims outside of battle, but very aggressive on the battlefield. We could take turns. I'll buy the collars and get the whips. Oh and I guess as a woman, I kind of need a proper dressing either when I'm stepping on him, or him stepping on me."

The little brother was unable to stop himself from imagining his sister giving him a collar while smiling creepily.

* * *

"Little brother _, I need some help putting this on."_

" _Don't worry, I'll help with that."_

" _Thank you. I got you a collar of your own as well."_

" _Great, and you can put it on me later. We can take turns being the master."_

* * *

He shook his head violently. "I'm am not that kind of person!"

Despite him saying that, he could not resist the image of him whipping his sister who kneeling in front of him.

* * *

" _May I have another please?" She panted tiredly as he was stepping on her while crackling a whip._

 _"You really want another? I guess deep down you are a masochist despite that tough front of yours." He brought it down onto her once more. Her cries were like music to his ears. "You are one aren't you?"_

 _"Yes, yes I am brother."_

 _He whipped her once more.  
"Call me master!"_

 _"Yes master!"_

* * *

The boy was quickly losing his mind. How could he not? He had just imagined his sister and him in a scenario like that.

"I believe such cases people tend to involve handcuffs and ropes. They tie their companions to what appears to the bed and have their way with them."

"Eve! Please! I can't take it." Elsword pleaded with her. He couldn't stop himself from imagining himself tying Eve to the wall as he raised a whip and brought it down on her.

* * *

" _Arrrhh…" The girl continued to moan as he struck her back again._

" _This is actually quite fun. I wonder why I never got it took me so long to get into this stuff." He tossed the whip aside picked her panties that he had removed from her._

" _I believe you needed a push as they say." Eve smiled as she awaited the next strike._

" _Another reason to thank you then."_

 _And he brought the piece of clothing down onto her ass._

* * *

At this point of time, the boy face was as red as his hair. He tried to make a break for it, but his sister grabbed onto him from behind and pulled him back.

"We aren't done yet little brother. We still haven't heard what type of woman you like and what are your preferences in bed."

Elsword kept his mouth shut. However when it was clear the girls weren't going to him go, he conceded.

"Fine. I like more mature woman."

"In figure or character?"

"Both."

It was rather embarrassing the admit it, but his taste in woman was definitely what his sister was like before.

"Doesn't that mean almost every girl here?"

Eve brought up a good point. Rena played the mature and fun big sister, Eve played the strict and cool sister and Ara was a doting older sister and Elesis was the warm and overprotective sister. Almost every one of the girls fit his criteria.

Realizing that he no way out of the question, he finally confessed a secret he kept hidden in his journey.

"I suppose I might have considered almost every girl at some point. I just didn't know how to approach them."

* * *

 **No Aisha, Chung this episode, that will be for the next one. I'm using Elsword for the hijinks and fun, and Chung to drive the plot forward. I did say that this will be a short series at best.**


End file.
